Vent
by Devils Darkside
Summary: Ela has just gone through a rough training mission and needs to relieve some stress. Meghan is more than happy to oblige. Ela x Valkyrie smut story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: WARNING: As I said in the description, this is a pure smut story. If you don't wish to read, turn back now. Now, this is actually a skipped over scene from chapter 26 of my main story 'What Will It Take', if you haven't given that a read and you would like a story with some actual plot, please check it out and maybe give it a like. Also, there's going to be three parts to this story, I'm not sure when the other two parts will be uploaded so keep an eye out. This story contains yuri (obviously), bondage, toys, submissive/dominance, abuse, oral, and anal, if you do not wish to read any of those things, this is your last chance. For those of you that are still here, enjoy.

* * *

Vent

Part 1

* * *

"So how was it?" Meghan asked, trying to distract herself from the building heat in between her legs.

"One of the most ridiculous training missions I have ever done." The Polish girl answered from inside the shower, annoyance still in her voice.

"What exactly happened?"

"They just sent wave after wave of recruits to try and 'take over' our base. All throughout the night."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No! They just kept sending more and more enemies at us, each wave bigger than the last. I don't see why Six thinks we're the ones that need more training, those recruits don't know the first thing about fighting. Suka's"

"It sounds like Six is really cracking down on us."

"It got to the point where we failed on purpose, just to say that it was over and we might as well pack up and go home. But Six wasn't having it, she made us start the whole thing over."

"That sounds absolutely horrible, but at least it's over." Meghan picked up one of her black eyes and began tinkering with it. Another source of distraction. She realized that her girlfriend was exhausted and just needed someone to vent, and she was happy to be that someone.

After a few minutes, Ela turned off the shower, Meghan didn't notice when the water stopped running, however she did notice when the Bosak tempest was suddenly standing in front of her. She looked up in awe as the Polish beauty was still soaking wet from the shower, and had neglected to put on any clothing, "Can I help you Ms. Bosak?" She asked in a playful tone.

"It's been over a week. We're now free to do whatever we want in this bed." Ela answered as she sat down on Meghan's lap, her chest positioned right in front of the blondes face.

"I don't know." Meghan responded in the same playful tone, "I mean, you've been up all night and you're clearly fatigued. I really should leave you alone so you can catch up on some rest." She pretended to get up and began to remove Ela from her lap, when the Polish girl pushed her back down by the shoulders and pinned her to the bed.

"Either you take these clothes off or I will rip them off with my teeth." Ela growled.

Meghan smirked at the threat, not sure which option was more enticing, "You wouldn't."

Without warning, Ela bit down on the collar of Meghan's shirt and ripped it open, not enough to ruin it, but just enough to reveal a decent amount of her cleavage.

"Alright! You've made your point." Meghan relented. She sat up and took her shirt off before her girlfriend could cause any further damage.

"The bra as well." Ela demanded. It was a nice change of pace to see her taking control for once. Normally, Meghan was the dominant one in the relationship, now it was the Polish girl calling the shots and it turned her on greatly.

Meghan unclipped the undergarment, but as she removed it, she covered up her breasts with her arm and hand. With the other, she tossed the fabric onto Ela's face. Ela examined the article of clothing before giving her girlfriend another look of annoyance, while Meghan only gave her a cheeky smile, letting it be known that she enjoyed toying with the Polish girl. She grabbed the arm blocking her view and moved it out of the way, Meghan could have easily resisted but decided to throw Ela a bone, revealing her C cup sized breasts.

Ela felt like she was being hypnotized by them as they looked absolutely perfect on the beautiful blonde. She wasted no time as she cupped the right one in her hand and began to slowly fondle and play with the mound, feeling nice and firm in her grasp. Taking the nipple in between her fingers and occasionally giving it a quick flick with her thumb.

Meghan couldn't help but let out a moan at her girlfriends touch. Ela took this as an invitation and pressed her lips against the SEALs, the two of them kissing each other with vigor. Meghan pushed her tongue into Ela's mouth and began to wrestle with hers, beginning a battle for dominance, witch Ela was not ready to give up, at least not yet.

Eventually, their lips separated and Ela decided to move down to Meghan's left breast and take the nipple into her mouth. She was rewarded with the lovely sound of her girlfriends moans. She used her tongue and drew circles around the firm bud before taking it into her mouth and giving a long suck, and occasionally she would give it a gentle nip. The sounds coming from Meghan let her know that she was enjoying every second of it.

"Ela, please." Meghan breathed.

"Please what?" Ela asked playfully.

"Fuck me."

Ela smiled as she left a trail of kisses down Meghan's stomach stopping at the waistband of her pants. She decided to be more gentle this time as she used her hands to undo her belt, which she tossed up towards the pillows. She then unbuttoned Meghan's pants before using her teeth to undo the zipper and slide them off of her legs. She took a moment to appreciate the features of the gorgeous woman before her. Her lightly tanned skin, her toned muscles, the tattoos that covered most of her upper body. Her eyes trailed down to her firm legs, her hourglass waist and…was that a wet spot?

Ela focused her attention on Meghan's grey panties and noticed a considerable dark spot, "Excited are we?"

"How can I not be when I have such a gorgeous woman touching me?" The blonde responded.

Ela used two of her fingers and rubbed the stain on the outside of the undergarments, earning yet another moan from her girlfriend. She looked at her fingers to examine them, now coated in a fair amount of Meghan's arousal. She stuck the fingers in her mouth and slowly licked them clean, never breaking eye contact with Meghan, even giving her a seductive wink.

Once her fingers were clean, she grabbed the waistband of her panties and slowly removed the last article of clothing, revealing a wonderful sight. Meghan's womanhood was glistening with wetness, she had visible tan lines from her panties and her bush was shaved into a nice and small triangle. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Like what you see?" Meghan asked.

Ela nodded her head, "It looks stunning."

"I bet it tastes even better."

"We'll see about that." Ela said as she took her fingers again and rubbed them along the wet folds, sending jolts of pleasure up Meghan's spine. She rubbed small circles around her clit, eliciting more juices from the precious flower, which Ela used to coat her fingers. Meanwhile, her other hand traveled downward to pleasure her own nether regions.

After a few minutes, most of Ela's hand was coated in the delightful substance. She gave it a few more rubs before sticking two fingers inside of her girlfriend, using her thumb to continue pleasure on her clit.

"Oh fuck yeah." Meghan moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She leaned back and rested on her elbows and let Ela continue her work. This was heaven for her.

This continued for several more minutes, keeping Meghan in a state of pure bliss. Ela was thrusting her fingers in and out at a steady pace, and even occasionally curling them inside adding to the pleasure that she was feeling. This was only Ela's second time, she was surprised to see the Polish girl had become so skilled, "When-oh-did you get so good at this?"

"There were many lonely nights while you were in the hospital, I had some time practice."

"You naughty girl." Meghan could feel that she was getting close, but she needed more. Her girlfriends skilled hand was simply not enough, "Let's see how dirty you are." Without warning, she grabbed a handful of Ela's hair and pulled her face into her pussy, her vice-like grip on the back of her head insured that the green haired girl would not be able to back away until she climaxed.

Ela was surprised, but only for a moment, she quickly opened up and took Meghan's clit into her mouth as she still used her fingers to pleasure the blonde from inside. She traced circles around the sensitive bud before giving a bunch short licks directly in quick succession. Meanwhile, her fingers continued to thrust inside of her girlfriend. The sounds coming from the SEAL offering her encouragement.

"Oh fuck, Ela!" Meghan yelled.

Ela could feel her walls begin to tighten around her fingers. As one final push, she took the bundle of nerves completely into her mouth and began to suck, while she curled her fingers one more time as she started to pump her fingers into her as fast as she could.

"Fuck yes! Ela, I'm cumming!" Meghan's eyes rolled back as she finally went over the edge, her body shaking as she felt her orgasm take over. Her juices came streaming out of her at a fast rate. Ela removed her fingers and placed her open mouth at Meghan's entrance. She tried to take as much of it into her mouth as possible slurping the warm liquid down her throat. What ever did not make it into her mouth, ran down her chin and landed either on the floor or her chest.

Meghan was still recovering from her orgasm, her breathing now heavy. She looked down at her girlfriend as she was cleaning up the last of her climax, "So did it taste as amazing as it looked?" She asked playfully.

Ela didn't say anything, instead she smiled as she crawled on top of the SEAL. She leaned in close, Meghan thinking she wanted a kiss. Instead, just as their lips were about to make contact, Ela used her fingers to pry open Meghan's mouth, she then revealed that she still had a mouthful of the blondes cum that she had yet to swallow. She emptied all of it into Meghan's mouth and quickly used her hand to clamp it shut, forcing her to swallow a mouthful of her own cum mixed with Ela's saliva, "Why don't you see for yourself?" Ela asked as she gave her girlfriend an evil smile.

Meghan was slightly taken by surprise by the action, but little did Ela know that she was only turned on more by it. She had tasted her own climax before, in fact it was one of her kinks. She swallowed the mixture with ease then proceeded to lick the rest of her cum off of the girls chin, proving that she had not won this battle for dominance. The SEAL then topped it off by pulling her in for a sloppy wet kiss that involved practically shoving her tongue down the Polish girls throat before pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths, "Tastes fantastic."

Ela was both surprised, and extremely turned on by her girlfriends reaction. The only thing on her mind now was nothing but sex. She closed the gap between them once again as she went in for another wet kiss, both tongues fighting for dominance once again. Ela was on top of the SEAL, and Meghan couldn't resist as she grabbed Ela's perfect ass. She took a cheek in each hand as she fondled and squeezed them. Then without warning, she gave Ela a hard spank. The Polish girl jumped and let out a small scream from the impact. Meghan looked at her with slight concern, thinking maybe she had gone too far.

"Do it again." Ela moaned.

Needing no further guidance, Meghan quickly gave her another slap on her ass. Ela let out a sound that was a mix of a scream and a moan. Meghan then gave her another slap, eliciting the same reaction, then another, "You like that?"

"Oh yes. Keep going." Ela said, her rear beginning to turn red from the assault.

"You really are a naughty girl." Meghan said as she slapped her again. She then noticed what her girlfriend was doing. Every time she jumped from the spanking, she would rub her center along her thigh, which was now getting coated in Ela's juices, "Well if that's what you wanted, let me help you."

Meghan grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and flipped them both over so now she was on top. She interlocked their legs so that their centers were pressed against one another, she then began to grind against her lover.

"Oh Megan! Yes, right there." Ela moaned as she began to grind back.

Meghan lifted Ela's leg and began kissing the back of her calf, not slowing down her movements. Ela was already close, pleasuring herself earlier while drinking Meghan's sweet nectar had almost brought her to the edge. Now the SEAL's grinding against her core was bringing her pleasure to new heights. She could feel her juices leaking out and mixing with Meghan's. Knowing that her girlfriend was just as turned on by this as she was only added to the erotic feeling.

"Meghan, I'm close!" Ela said.

"Cum for me." Meghan cooed.

Ela let herself go as pure ecstasy flooded her brain. Her orgasm sent her body into a spasm as she pulled Meghan down and wrapped her arms around her. Ela dug her nails into the SEAL's back, while Meghan began sucking and biting her lovers neck. The two of them still grinding the centers together to help Ela ride out the feeling as long as possible, "Fuck yes!"

Ela's cum had sprayed right into Meghan's womanhood, which was already leaking from arousal again. Meghan was eager to get a taste of the mixture, she rubbed her hand around Ela's shaven pussy before sticking a finger inside to gather a fair amount of the substance. However, being that Ela had just orgasmed, everything down there was extremely sensitive and her walls were still tight, "AH! Meghan wait!"

Meghan immediately retracted her hand, fearing she might have hurt her girlfriend, "You okay?"

"Yes." Ela breathed, "I just need a minute to recover."

Meghan leaned down on top of the Polish girl, "Oh so now you want to rest." Meghan kissed her recovering lover.

Ela gladly returned the kiss, she then felt Meghan take both of her hands into her own, intertwining their fingers. She was flattered by the loving gesture, thinking it was really sweet. She had no idea that it was really just a distraction, until she suddenly felt something wrap around her wrists. She looked up and saw that Meghan had used her discarded belt to tie her hands together at the wrist and bind them to the headboard. She tried to break free of the restraint, only to find that the SEAL was really good at tying knots. She looked at her girlfriend partially in curiosity and fear, "What's going on?"

Meghan gave her an evil smile, "Now you can rest while I do all the work." She said before moving her hand back downward.

"Meghan, wait. I'm still not ready." Ela begged.

Ignoring her pleas, Meghan stuck two fingers inside the Polish girl.

Ela screamed, more from discomfort than pleasure, "Meghan, please!" Being unable to move her hands, she tried to wiggle free from her girlfriend attack, to no avail. She tried closing her legs, only to realize that doing so only trapped the fingers inside, adding to her discomfort.

The blonde only kept moving her fingers inside of her, she didn't realize that she was actually causing the green haired girl discomfort rather than pleasure, "Please what."

"Please stop!"

Meghan finally noticed that her girlfriend was being serious and pulled her fingers out.

Ela was able to calm down, "Thank you."

Meghan didn't say anything as she looked at her fingers. After examining the sticky substance that coated them, she stuck the appendages in her mouth, savoring the taste. She took her time as she licked them clean, before placing them at Ela entrance once again.

"No! Not yet, give me a little longer, then we can continue the fun."

Meghan loved this. Hearing her lovers beg was an ultimate turn on for the blonde, she loved being the dominant. She had to admit, Ela had put up a good fight for only her second time, but Meghan quickly proved that she was on top in this relationship, "Don't worry hon, I wont touch your precious little pussy again until you're nice and ready."

Ela breathed a sigh of relief.

"However," Meghan gave her another evil smile, "let's see what this hole is capable of." She said as she moved her hand lower.

Ela was about to ask what she meant, when she suddenly felt a finger rubbing circles around her tight asshole. Ela's eye's went wide, "No." Instead of screaming, she could only whisper, knowing at this point begging was futile.

"Yes." Meghan whispered back.

Ela tried to relax the muscles in her lower body as much as she could. However, it still wasn't enough to prepare her for the new and painful feeling of Meghan's finger entering her tight hole, sliding as deep as it could go. She let out a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a scream.

"So tight." Meghan commented as she pulled her finger almost all the way out and spat on it, only to shove it right back in. Ela's body twitched in discomfort as Meghan began fingering her rosebud, every time the finger reentered it would cause her to spasm.

Ela tried again to free her wrists from their binding, but she only succeeded in causing some minor bruises. She was completely at her girlfriends mercy, and the strangest part was, she was getting wet again. She looked down and noticed that her vagina was once again leaking in arousal despite the pain being inflicted on her ass. This didn't go unnoticed by the SEAL either.

"Looks like you're ready now." Licking her lips, Meghan watched as a few drops of Ela's juices leaked out and on to the finger that was in Ela's ass, adding some much needed lubricant. She didn't want the rest to go to waste so she dove right in and began eating out the bound girl.

Now Ela was getting a mix of both pain and pleasure as she felt the blonde's tongue explore her wet folds. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan as her girlfriend gave her clit a few licks before sucking on the sensitive bud. Her pussy was now leaking fluids at an astounding rate, all of which went right down Meghan's throat, not wanting to waste a single drop of the precious nectar.

This went on for several minutes, by now she had grown accustomed to the finger inside of her ass, although it was still causing her some pain. Ela's moaning only getting louder and louder as she was approaching her second climax. "Meghan, I'm so close."

Without warning, Meghan's tongue penetrated her wet opening. The new sensation caused Ela to scream and her eye's to roll back into her head as she came harder than she ever had before. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she didn't just cum into Meghan's mouth, but all over her face.

Meghan swallowed what she could while she enjoyed feeling the rest of Ela's delicious cum shower her face and hair. She waited a minute to let the Polish girl come down from the incredible sensation, then she finally removed the finger from her tight hole. She sat up, her tongue licking what it could from her face, cum dripping from her blonde hair. She took a moment to look down and admire her work she had done to her girlfriend, who was still somewhat cross-eyed and shaking from being overloaded with pleasure, "So, a screamer AND a squirter. I think I've hit the jackpot with you."

"That…was…different." Ela said between breaths, despite the intruder being long gone, her rear end was still in pain, "Please don't put anything in my ass again, it hurt."

"Aww honey," Meghan leaned down, bringing her face to Ela's, "I don't think you realize, you're not in control anymore." She leaned in for a kiss. However, as soon as Ela closed her eyes, Meghan shoved the finger into her mouth and down her throat, the same finger that had been in her ass. She did this to both prove her point, and to get revenge on the green haired beauty for her earlier stunt.

Ela gagged hard as she was taken completely by surprise. She wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or turned on, she could see how much enjoyment her girlfriend was getting out of watching her struggle. After a few seconds she began struggling for air, luckily the invading finger was removed and Ela let out a series of coughs as she could breathe again.

As soon as her coughing fit was done, the blonde pressed her lips against hers in the same rough manner as before, shoving her tongue into her mouth as deep as possible. The SEAL also took the liberty of grabbing both of Ela's breasts, at first she was gentle, then resorted to pinching her nipples and pulling on them until they turned red. This caused Ela to half moan half scream into Meghan's mouth.

Once Meghan had her fun she stopped her assault on the poor girl and got up. It was obvious that Ela was physically drained, she and the bed soaked in sweat and cum. Meghan gave her another smile, "Now the real fun begins."

* * *

Author's note: I've written sex scenes before, but never a pure smut story, please let me know how I did. As I said, I will try to get the next two chapters out as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when that will be as I am also working on my main story as well. As always, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review. Until Next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well I got this done way faster than anticipated. Special thanks to RStyle for beta reading . Enjoy.

* * *

Vent

Part 2

* * *

Ela watched nervously as Meghan got up and went into the bathroom, "W-what's that supposed to mean?" Her question went ignored as rummaging could be heard from inside, "Meghan?" Ela had the feeling that she didn't want to find out. She had been extremely horny and eager in the beginning of this whole ordeal, but that was when she thought they were going to have normal, tame sex. Now Meghan had taken things to the extreme. She wanted nothing more than to please the blonde, but she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Once again, she tried to undo the belt buckle wrapped around her wrists, maybe she could break free now that there were no distractions from invading objects and Meghan wasn't looking. It shouldn't be too hard, she went through SERE training, one of the lessons was literally how to escape from being tied up. Just a little more.

After several more vain attempts, Ela was starting to get frustrated. Why wasn't this working?

"You know I also went through SERE right?" Meghan had emerged from the bathroom, making Ela jump in surprise, "I know all the tricks…and some extra ones that you don't." She said as she slowly moved toward her restrained Polish victim.

Ela looked at Meghan in fear, partially from what she said, but mostly from what she noticed the SEAL had retrieved from the bathroom. Wrapped around Meghan's waist was a brand new strap on, attached was a fake penis, nine inches long and two inches in girth. Ela could only look in horror, Meghan couldn't possibly be planning on using that on her, the most Ela had ever taken was two fingers, now she was facing this monster.

Meghan also had a bottle of lubricant, which she dripped onto the phallic toy before slowly stroking it.

Ela crossed her legs, "Meghan, wait." She begged, "I've never had anything that big inside of me before."

Meghan looked at the green haired girl, "Honey, at your age, I think you're long overdue." She smiled at her, "I was just a teenager when I had my first cock, and he was even bigger." Without warning, she grabbed Ela's legs and began to pull them apart.

Ela tried her best to resist, but Meghan was just too strong. The blonde successfully got between them and placed the toy at her entrance, "No no no, Meghan stop!"

Again, her pleas went ignored and Meghan shoved the strap on into Ela's opening, immediately sliding two inches inside. Ela let out a scream, the lubricant definitely helped, but it did little over all to help with the pain of being stretched like that.

Meghan gave it another thrust, sliding in another couple inches, and earning another scream from Ela. Then another thrust, followed by another scream. By now, she was about five inches in, "Meghan, that's enough! No more, please!"

Meghan began pulling out of her tight pussy, much to Ela's relief. Her relief was short lived however, just as the tip of the instrument was about to slide out, the blonde gave another hard thrust. This time she gained another two inches inside, almost there. Ela screamed again as Meghan began pulling out again, she begged for her to stop once again, knowing what was coming. Again, her pleas were ignored as Meghan gave one final thrust, hilting all nine inches inside of the Polish girl.

Ela wasn't sure how she hadn't passed out yet, with the whole thing now inside of her she felt so stretched, so full, so…hot. She was confused, this was a painful experience, why did it feel so good?

Meghan pulled out the strap on almost to its full length, only to thrust it back in, eliciting a moan from Ela. She gave it another, getting the same reaction. One more to test the waters and Ela let out another moan mixed of pain and pleasure, she was ready. Without warning, the SEAL began thrusting in and out of the Polish girl at a faster rate.

Ela could no longer talk, she could only let out animalistic sounds. She had no idea where these sounds were coming from, but they wouldn't stop. The adrenalin and ecstasy in her brain threw her body into overload. Once again her eyes were rolled back and a line of drool began to trickle from her mouth.

Meghan looked down at the Polish beauty and loved what she saw and what she heard. The moans and grunts coming from both of them. The slapping sound they made every time she shoved the toy cock into her. Ela being completely gone, her eyes almost staring at nothing. It spurred her on, making her go even faster, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend as fast as she could, "God you're so tight." Ela couldn't even form words to respond, which turned Meghan on greatly.

For thirty minutes Meghan continued her assault on the green haired girl. Ela had even wrapped a leg around the blonde, adding a little to each thrust. By now her pussy had become wet enough, and stretched enough for Meghan to go even faster. This finally put Ela over the edge, "M-M-Meghan…I'm…g-going to…" Ela was finally able to use her words again, albeit barely.

"Mmmm how close are you, honey?" Meghan asked.

"R-really…close." Ela was barely able to get out.

"Tell me when." Meghan began thrusting even faster than before.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! RIGHT NOW!" Ela screamed as she was about to experience bliss once again.

"Perfect." Right before her girlfriend was about to climax, Meghan pulled out of her completely, denying her of final release.

"NO!" The denial was almost like an electric shock to Ela, almost as if her body was experiencing withdrawal without it, "Meghan, please." She pleaded, desperate to orgasm after such an ordeal.

"Hmm, I don't know." The blonde teased.

"You are absolutely evil." It was ironic that when Meghan originally forced the toy inside of her, Ela pleaded for her to stop. Now she wanted nothing more than for the fake cock to be put back in so she could experience her climax.

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes, I was so close." Ela was beginning to sound like an addict trying to get her next fix.

"Then beg." Meghan decided.

"What?" Ela asked, embarrassed.

"If you want me to keep fucking you, then beg." Meghan said in a much more commanding tone. "Show me how bad you want it."

Ela hesitated for a moment, "Please, put it back in."

"Come now, you can do better than that." Meghan said, unimpressed.

"Please fuck me?"

"More." Meghan demanded. She moved higher up the bed, straddling the Polish girls chest. She humiliatingly slapped Ela with her fake cock and laid it on the girls face. Ela cringed as the large toy slightly coated her face with her own juices, "It's just you and me in hear my love, no one else." She said, this time in a much more tender and caring voice, "Tell me what you want."

Finally, Ela relented, showing her true colors, "Please Meghan, fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy, fuck it hard. Ravish it and fill me with that monster of a cock until I can't walk anymore." She said, her voice and face containing nothing but animalistic desire. "Fucking ruin me."

It was clear that her mind was gone, in this instance with only the two of them, she was not the Ela that everyone knew. She had now discovered more about herself, she loved being tied up, she loved the way the blonde forced herself upon her ignoring her pleas to stop, she loved the pain mixed with the pleasure, she loved being dominated by her strong and beautiful girlfriend and wanted to do everything to please her, even if at the cost of her own body.

"That's more like it." Meghan said, satisfied, "I'll tell you what, I'll put it back in if…" She pondered for a moment, "you can fit all of it into your mouth."

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

Ela looked at the toy then back at Meghan, she wasn't sure if it was even possible. Then again, she didn't think it would fit inside of her vagina either. She timidly opened her mouth, allowing Meghan to guide the object in. The tip went in just fine as she wrapped her lips around the fake appendage. She slowly began to move her head forward, gaining a couple more inches. She got a quick taste of her own arousal as she sucked on the toy. She slowly moved her head back and forth to give it few test runs, she had never given a blowjob before, but she wanted Meghan to finish what she started.

Meghan couldn't help but slightly wish she had the real thing, just so she could get a feel of Ela's mouth sucking her off, "There you go, just like that."

After a few more practice blows, Ela tried to go a little deeper. She moved her head forward again, gaining a little more ground. Just a little more, when suddenly, GAG!

As soon as it made contact with the back of her throat, Ela's gag reflex sent her into a coughing fit as she practically spat the toy penis out, "How *cough* how was that?"

Meghan let out a small laugh, "Not even close hon."

Ela looked at her in disbelief, "How?"

"You didn't even make it half way."

"I don't know if I can do this Meghan."

"Sure you can," Meghan encouraged, "just relax your throat."

Ela looked at the penis and took a deep breath before giving it another try. She opened her mouth and took in as much as she could immediately feeling her throat gag, but managed to suppress it. She took a little more into her mouth, but now she was having trouble breathing. Again she took her mouth off, "How about now?"

"A little better, but still not even half." Meghan said.

"Meghan, please just finish me, I can't fit any more of it down my throat." Ela begged again.

"Sure you can, just give it one more try." Meghan suggested.

Ela didn't think she was able to do it, but she wanted to so her best to satisfy her lover. She took another breath and took the appendage into her mouth one last time, actually managing to go a little further this time, but still not enough.

"Let me help you." Meghan said. All of a sudden her hands grabbed a hold of Ela's green hair and her head was yanked forward.

Ela didn't have time to prepare herself as several inches of the toy were forced down her throat. She wanted to gag, she couldn't breathe, and she had no way of telling Meghan to stop.

"There we go." Meghan complimented as she noticed that most of it was now in Ela's throat. She pulled back, allowing Ela to get a quick breath, only to force her fake cock back down, again to the Polish girls silent protest.

Ela felt like passing out as more and more of the strap on was forced down her throat. Next thing she knew, her face was up against Meghan's pelvis. She managed to look up and see a wicked smile on the SEAL's face.

Meghan loved every moment of this, even though she couldn't feel anything. She pulled back only to force her way back in again. She did this several times, face fucking her girlfriend, pushing her to the edge of losing consciousness, enjoying the gagging sounds Ela made every time she thrust back in. Meghan saw that Ela's face was turning red, her eyes had begun to water, causing her thin coat of eyeliner to streak down the sides of her face.

Everything was starting to go black as Ela was running out of air. Luckily, right before she passed out, Meghan yanked her head of off her, leaving several strands of saliva connecting her mouth to the strap on.

"See, I knew you could do it." Meghan said, still holding Ela by the hair.

Ela coughed a few more times as she caught her breath, "Now can you-" She was interrupted as Meghan forced the instrument down her throat again.

Meghan just wanted to see her girls face like that one more time, "Sure." She said as she pulled the toy out of Ela's throat, sending her into another coughing fit.

"My voice is going to be hoarse tomorrow." Ela pointed out.

"That just means I'm doing my job." Meghan responded, "Now present me that beautiful behind."

Ela rolled over onto her stomach, thankfully her hands were tied in a manner that allowed her to do so. She presented her rear to her lover in the most provocative way, her face was down in the sheets while her waist was high in the air, ready to be violated.

Meghan couldn't help herself, the sight of such a perfect rear end was almost mind numbingly arousing. She grabbed both of Ela's cheeks, which were still red from the spanking, and spread them apart. She wasted no time before diving in, her tongue running up and down Ela's leaking slit, causing the Polish girl the moan.

Meghan enjoyed relished the taste of the green haired girl as her arousal once again went down her throat. The blonde then went another step further as she moved her tongue from Ela's pussy to her ass.

Ela let out a yelp as she felt her girlfriends tongue begin licking circles around her delicate rosebud. This was yet another entirely new sensation that her girlfriend had now introduced her to. Like the others, this was strange yet totally arousing experience, perhaps the sheer naughtiness was what she was getting off on, her rebellious nature coming into the bedroom. She let out a louder yelp when she felt Meghan's tongue push in slightly, "And you call me dirty."

Meghan spit on Ela's asshole, "I could stick it in here if you want." She said, reminding her of her place.

"NO!" Ela yelled, "I'm sorry."

"Good girl." Meghan sat up, "Now, let's finish what we started." She positioned the strap on back at Ela's entrance and slowly pushed it in.

"Ah, yes!" Ela screamed in delight, enjoying the feeling of being filled and stretched by the length and width of what could be hardly called a toy.

Meghan didn't bother to take her time this round, she immediately began ramming the fake cock in and out of her girlfriend at full speed. They both started breathing heavily as the sound of their bodies slapping together got progressively louder.

This time it only took about five minutes for to reach her peak again, "Meghan."

"Mmm, yes hon?"

"Promise me you'll let me finish this time."

Meghan found the way she gave her request absolutely adorable, and erotic. She couldn't possibly say no, and she felt like she had made the girl wait long enough anyway, "I promise."

Ela's moans were getting louder, she could feel herself about to go over the edge. It only took a few more thrusts before she felt her walls tighten up as she finally reached her climax. She bit down on the bed sheets to stifle the scream she let out and her body began to tremble. Her juices coated the strap on while the excess leaked onto the already soaked bed.

Meghan was pleased. Once Ela's body had calmed down she gently removed the toy from inside of her abused pussy. It was coated in the Polish beauty's climax and it just looked too delicious. She unhooked the cock from the harness and began licking the sweetness off of the phallic instrument.

Ela meanwhile, was spent. She barely had enough energy to roll herself back over onto her back. Once she saw her girlfriend licking the toy that was just inside of her, she couldn't help but eye her jealously. Meghan caught a glimpse of it right away, she lowered herself down onto her girlfriend and brought the fake penis up to her face. Without saying a word, both women started licking it clean, as if they were sharing an ice cream. This went on until they were certain that there wasn't a single drop left of Ela's juices left on the toy.

Once they were done, Meghan decided she had to give Ela one more show of dominance. She took the monster and in one swift movement, slid all nine inches into her mouth and down her throat. She didn't gag a single time and her eyes didn't even water. She maintained eye contact with the green haired girl, who's eyes had gone wide in disbelief.

Once she had made her point, she removed the toy from her mouth and put it aside. She then wrapped her arms around the person she loved and connected their lips. They made out for a few minutes, each of their tongues battling for dominance. Once they had come down from the sexual high, they finally parted lips and Meghan got off of her, they were still exhausted and their breathing still heavy.

"I think I'm done." Ela panted.

Meghan only responded with a small laugh.

"What?"

"Honey, we're done when I say we're done." The blonde answered as she opened one of the nightstand drawers, "Here we are." She pulled out a new device.

Ela couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was clearly another sex toy. It was a pink rod, slightly curved and only an inch wide, with a strange oval shaped piece on the end that was slightly wider. At least it wasn't nearly as big as the monster. Still, she looked at her girlfriend nervously.

"Don't worry honey, you're going to love this one." Meghan said, noticing her girlfriends demeanor. Once again, she moved towards Ela's lower region.

"Meghan, not again." Ela pleaded, "Please, just untie me and cuddle for a bit until I'm ready again."

Meghan giggled at her girlfriends desperation, "You're not in charge, remember?"

She parted Ela's legs again, this time she was too exhausted to resist, and inserted the new toy. This one wasn't painful like the first. Still, she let out a small groan as she was still sensitive.

"Let's see." Meghan made sure the device was fully inserted, "Why don't we just go to the max setting?" She said before clicking the switch on the device.

Ela instantly felt like she was being electrified, but in a good way as the toy started vibrating intensely inside of her, "AH!"

"See, I knew you'd like it." Meghan smiled.

"This…is…insane!" Ela said, trying to keep her composure. Her body twisting and turning uncontrollably as this new wave of pleasure overtook her.

"Glad to hear it." Meghan said as she got up from the bed. She then began to collect her discarded clothing and putting them on.

"What-AH-what are y-you doing?!" Ela asked, confused.

"I could go for a cup of coffee." Meghan answered as she continued to get dressed, "I'll be right back."

"You can't-OH FUCK" Ela screamed as the toy made contact with a sensitive spot in her core, "-be serious!"

"What? You seem to be well taken care of here." The blonde responded, referring to the toy.

"You can't just-MMMM-you can't just leave me here." Ela was now getting seriously worried as she realized that Meghan was being one hundred percent serious.

"Don't worry honey, I'll keep an 'eye' on you." Meghan said as she pulled out one of her black eye cameras and stuck it to the wall.

"Meghan! This isn't funny, get back here!"

"Don't worry hon, I'll be quick." Meghan said as she stepped out, "Oh, and I recommend not screaming so loud. If someone hears you and tries to come in and help…well, that's going to make things a lot more interesting I guess."

"Meghan…"

With that, the blonde blew her a kiss and shut the door behind her.

Ela could only look on as the door was shut, "Surely she's just joking, she'll come back any second." Ela thought. Although her train of thought was now fuzzy from the vibrating toy lodged inside of her.

Her body was going crazy, the waves of pleasure hitting her were so intense that her body was twitching and shaking uncontrollably, her pussy leaking like mad. After a few moments and some extreme concentration, she managed to calm herself down. Maybe she could remove the toy at least. She began to twist and turn her body and legs in different ways in an attempt to remove the intruder.

It was no use, the toy was too deep, it was clear that it could only be removed by hand. Why did Meghan have to be so good at tying knots?

Ela couldn't concentrate anymore, the pleasure was too great. The vibration inside of her was a new feeling that was taking over her body. It had only been a few minutes and she was already close. There was no point, she surrendered herself to the fact that she was once again on the edge.

She looked over at the camera on the wall, it was glowing blue. Was Meghan really watching her? Ela couldn't think straight, but the thought of her girlfriend watching her get off was very arousing. To hell with it, she let out a scream as the feeling overtook her and she orgasmed again. Just like before, she came hard as she squirted everywhere. Her cum landed on the bed, on herself, some even managing to land on the floor. Her body spasmed and her eyes rolled back as she felt the ecstasy flow into her brain, riding out the feeling as long as she could before she came down again.

Normally, Ela would have been pleased, but there was still one problem. The toy was still inside of her, vibrating like crazy, and she had no way to take it out. In her post orgasm state, her pussy was really sensitive and the toy was not relenting.

Now Ela was desperate, surely Meghan would come back now that she had provided her with a show right?

"Meghan…please." Ela said, remembering that the black eye could pick up audio as well.

All of a sudden, the blue light turned off. She hoped that meant Meghan was now coming back. However, after five minutes, it was clear that this was not the case. Meghan was leaving her there for a while. To top it all off, pleasure was building in her lower regions again, she had no choice but to try and last until the blonde returned.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long.

* * *

Author's note: Oh Meghan you evil genius. I still have one more chapter for this story, so we'll see how long Ela gets to hold out. As always, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review. Until next time.


End file.
